Ultimate Crossover
by Friendlysociopath
Summary: As the barriers between dimensions fall and the walking embodiment of entropy seeks to end all of Creation, The Doctor realizes his greatest foe will require the greatest of allies. I only own one character, everyone else is copyright property of their respective owners. Efforts were taken to portray every character as they should be portrayed except for the sake of the plot.
1. Episode 1 The Almighty

_Episode 1 "The Almighty"_

_ "The universe is big, it's vast and complicated, and ridiculous."_ - The 11th Doctor

High atop his tower, Tony Stark contemplated perhaps the most important decision he had ever made in his life. Jarvis was currently performing at 99% of his maximum capacity, but Tony had never been the kind of guy to not go that extra distance. He'd checked the hardware and it was all top of the line or better, exactly as planned, meaning the only thing he could improve was software.

"Jarvis, would you like me to update your operating system now or later?" Tony asked his faithful robotic butler.

"I would not be unappreciative. However, even for an AI of my caliber, it will take some time to update fully. Are you sure you wish to update me now? You'll temporarily be without my assistance. I calculate an 11% chance you'll be attacked while I am inactive."

Tony decided to ignore that last remark, Jarvis was needlessly pessimistic when it came to his calculations through unerring logic. Villains and world-shattering plots couldn't spring up every day. He brought up his interface of Jarvis' system and produced a small CD that he tossed into a giant target sign. Upon hitting it directly in the center a loud "He shoots- he scores!" was sounded throughout Tony's workplace. A series of small yellow holographic lights appeared, messages Jarvis had likely recorded seconds before starting his update. Tony played the first of the three sound files.

Jarvis' voice emerged from speakers situated everywhere in Tony's Tower. "I took the liberty of starting with the Mark VII armor sir, it should be ready to go within five minutes." The message was accompanied by a small timer that started ticking down. Tony nodded, Jarvis was efficient, as always. He queued up the next message.

"Mrs. Potts requests you come down for dinner to discuss plans for the wedding, again." Tony leaned back in his chair and scratched his head. _Again? We just discussed that a week ago! Or was it a day ago? Ah well, better not keep her waiting._ Tony stood up out of his desk chair before swiping the third message, which had turned red and was flashing with an "urgent" sign floating around it.

"Lastly sir, there appears to be a women floating outside your workplace on a guitar. She is dressed in a bunny suit. I am noticing high levels of aggression from her and would advise defensive actions immediately." _What the hell?_

BOOM. Tony stumbled as a blast opened a small portion of his office to the Manhattan skyline. More explosions were striking his tower in a rapid succession, widening the hole until the top three floors were exposed to the elements. The universe had a cruel sense of irony it seemed. The woman rode into his office on her guitar in a manner similar to a surfboard before dismounting. Sure enough, she was dressed in a bunny costume. _Well, she's not the first female who has anger issues with me. I can handle this, and if I can't, the Mark VII suit will be ready to go in a few more minutes. _

Tony raised his hands in a placating gesture, "Alright miss bunny person, I don't know what I did to wrong you- but you're destroying my house and my place of business and probably scaring the crap out of my fiancee; that's not allowed." He pointed at the remains of what was formerly a wall. "So you can just hop back on your guitar and call my receptionist to set up a meeting and I will happily talk to you about what's bad between us. Could I have your name so I can be sure I don't skip it?" The woman just smiled at him and reclined against a Vespa scooter that had followed her into the building like an obedient puppy.

"I've got no problem with you dude. You can call me Haruko." A bright flash of light blinded Tony momentarily before he could see again. Haruko had changed her clothes, now appearing in an orange jacket, dark tights, boots, and a helmet complete with goggles. "There, fan-service time is over, you're Tony Stark right?" She stepped forward and hefted her guitar as if it were a baseball bat. "I've got a sweet reward for dealing with you and your friends, destroying everything else really doesn't concern me so I wouldn't move if I were you." Tony had a sinking feeling that guitar was going to hurt a lot more than it should. He sprinted towards the station for his suit. By his count he only had two minutes left until Jarvis said his suit would be fully operational again. _But will she let me reach the station in time?_

Tony glanced over his shoulder as he ran, he slowed down when he saw Haruko had barely moved from where she had stepped forward to make her threat. He reached the station but didn't bring out his suit yet as she was making no motion to pursue him. Tony shot her a trademarked Stark grin. "Most women who want to catch me chase a bit harder than you do."

Haruko just smiled back, "The job pays on completion dude, I don't have to be the one to do it." It took Tony less than half a second to realize what that meant and to jump onto his station to equip his suit. Not a moment too soon as a rocket slammed into his armored side, knocking him down but otherwise leaving him unharmed. He looked up to see a helmeted figure walk up to him, his helmet completely obscured his face but for a small slit around the eye region, he was also carrying a weapon Tony was unfamiliar with- which was saying something. The figure's voice emerged through a some sort of voice box.

"Looks like he's all talk, bounty hunting isn't as hard as it used to be, wanna finish him Haruko? " Haruko sauntered up to Tony and readied her guitar.

"No problem Boba-kun, let's see if he can fly." she casually whacked him with the guitar. The impact was far more than he had expected, hurtling him through one of his intact walls and crashing into a building across the street. He fell in free-fall, barely conscious, glancing off the surface of the building as he careened out of control and without power.

Back up at Tony's office, Haruko turned as a small beep sounded from behind her and a clock ran down to 0:00. "What's that for?"

Meanwhile hurtling towards ground-level at terminal velocity, Tony's suit came back online and he activated the thrusters mere feet above the pavement, startling nearby pedestrians. _Alright, now I'm pissed._

Rocketing up at top speed, he reached the highest floor of his tower to find- nothing? He'd noticed Pepper being evacuated as he was climbing so he had one less worry to deal with. His scanners immediately warned him of a threat behind him, he jetted to his right, narrowly avoiding the laser blast as it raced past him and vaporized an entire floor of a nearby apartment building. As he turned around he quickly noticed two things, this Boba fellow could fly, and he had more than one weapon. A quick scan of the nearby area didn't reveal where Haruko was, but he had more immediate concerns, like showing this amateur who the real Iron Man was. He jetted towards the bounty hunter, firing energy blasts from his repulsors. Boba ascended to dodge the blasts, returning fire with a different weapon, less of a rifle and more like a regular pistol. Tony arced his way underneath him, dodging the plasma shots. It appeared that while some of his weaponry had more firepower, his jetpack did not offer nearly the degree of maneuverability that Tony's suit granted him. Continuing his arc, Tony looped above Boba and sent several repulsor blasts straight at him. As expected, Boba couldn't dodge to the side as easily and several shots landed. While the attacks had connected, his armor had appeared to deflect the energy but not the force of the blow. _Interesting._ Tony thought to himself. He pulled back on his momentum to ascend quickly before diving at the bounty hunter at maximum speed. _This might hurt._

Boba was still reeling from the energy blasts when he noticed the sun that was shining directly on him moments before was now eclipsed. He had but a second to prepare himself before 400 pounds hammered him downwards. He felt himself grappled by Tony as they accelerated towards the ground at full speed. _Guess he isn't all talk after all._

Tony kept Boba in a headlock all the way down, he'd underestimated people enough times to know it would bite him if he held back. He had Pepper in his life now, more so than ever before, and these two had almost hurt her. Civilians that had previously seen Iron Man just avoid become a permanent addition to the road moments before had barely begun to leave the scene before he rocketed back again, this time pile-driving a strange man into the street hard enough to shatter the asphalt and set off car alarms. Tony stood up and glared at the man through his visor. He wasn't moving very much, if he wasn't dead he was likely injured badly. _Now, where's the other one?_ Tony heard gasps and slowly turned to see Haruko riding her scooter in the air, looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Awww, Fett-senpai, I thought you were a big bad bounty hunter?" she mocked the still Boba Fett. Tony was in no mood for games and sent a signal through his suit to fire small caliber gunfire in her direction. He'd expected her to dodge them- but he didn't think she'd simply blur through them faster than he could react, slamming her guitar into his face. His vision blacked out for a moment as he was hurled down the street, plowing a long crater in the road. He noticed Fett getting back up from the hole Tony had recently put him in, although he was moving very slowly. _Damn it._ Tony climbed to his feet in more or less the same manner, Haruko hit very hard. Tony then heard a sound that brought reassurance, the sound of people screaming "Spiderman!" _About time someone else showed up._ Tony turned to greet his ally but noticed Spiderman was swinging in far too low, almost like he was going to- WHAM!

Spiderman kicked Tony, in the face, and not holding back very much. Tony flew back down the street, landing before Haruko and Fett. A sustained beating like this was beginning to toll on him, his suit was taking extreme amounts of damage- it wouldn't protect him forever. Spiderman walked over to Tony and grabbed him by the chest and lifting him into the air. Tony had to ask him, "Why Spiderman? Why are you doing this?" Spiderman drew him close to his masked face to reply, "Run away Tony, I tried stopping myself but I can't!" He then threw Tony into the air. He fell slowly, noticing that Haruko was winding up for another swing and Boba was taking aim with his big gun. _It can't end like this!_

A flare burst into being above Iron Man as everyone followed his flight, blinding the civilians and Haruko. Boba's sensors washed out the excessive light. He turned to follow the trail of the flare to see a blur of green rush him and strike him several times in rapid succession, in the face, in the knee, and in the elbow. By the time Fett recovered from the barrage of blows and everyone had regained their sight, Iron Man was gone. All they heard was a sort of wheezing, groaning noise as they wondered where Iron Man had vanished to. Fett walked up to Spiderman and pointed his laser gun straight into the webslinger's face.

"You're supposed to be on our side freak." Fett growled through his voice box. Spiderman did not look away from the death pointed at his face. " You were supposed to help us take Stark down, not deliver him to his allies. If you're not going to do as you're told, perhaps our employer is going to have to do a bit better in training you." He holstered his pistol and turned to face the only man brave enough to walk into the middle of the road. From the beginning there was something off about him, none of the civilians could describe it- it was the way he walked, the way he moved, he seemed to entirely belong and at the same time completely alien. The way he looked from side to side as though each new thing was new to him but also as if he'd seen the same thing time and time again before was unnerving people, causing them to start backing away from him. He wore a simple robe of white, it hid his feet from view but hadn't managed to gather a spec of dirt from trailing on the ground. His hair was silver and hung to his shoulders, rippling in a breeze that wasn't there.

Fett strode forward to meet him. "The rest of them, they'll be coming, what are you going to do about them?" The man in white turned to look at Fett; even through his armor Fett had the sensation that the man not only saw through the armor, he saw through his soul, through his very being- through his destiny. The destiny that the man had so casually dismissed only hours before as Fett lay almost dead in the sarlacc pit. The man grinned at Fett, as he did so a wave of white energy emerged from him and began racing away in all directions, causing the people to run and scream. **"The same thing I did to the Justice League, my dear bounty hunter, I'm going to kill them."**

Tony awoke to a bizarre sound and the scent of English tea. Before him stood another man in armor and another man in a patched coat with a fez on his head. _And here I thought I was the only one. _The man with the fez turned and noticed him waking up, Tony's visor had withdrawn into his suit. The man took out a small tool and waved it over Tony, it emitted a green light and made a warbling noise. As he did this Tony took in his surroundings, he was lying against a beam in a bizarre room, circular in nature, with a large console in the middle divided into six sections. A large machine in the center was pumping up and down slowly in time with the wheezing sound that was emanating from it.

The man spoke, drawing Tony's attention to him and his ridiculous outfit. _Who wears bow-ties?_ "Greetings Tony," the man crouched to look Stark in the eyes, "I'm glad you're awake and alive, at the same time too no less- we're here to help you." He gestured over his shoulder at the seven foot tall green man. "That's John 117, also known as Master Chief. I'm the Doctor."

Tony was still processing his previous fight and must have missed the rest of the sentence. "I'm sorry, Doctor Who?"


	2. Episode 2 The Reclaimer

_Episode 2 "The Reclaimer"_

_"Our duty as soldiers is to protect humanity... whatever the cost."_ - The Master Chief

John 117 had been in a lot of unusual situations, probably more than any other UNSC soldier, but nothing he had faced before had prepared him for taking any sort of extended trip with The Doctor. It was as if the man was on an illegal stimulant, or all of them. He was talking to Tony Stark in a very enthusiastic manner, it was very jarring from the standard drawl of orders John was used to. Stark was still lying against the bulkhead of the ship, probably overwhelmed by the barrage he was being exposed to.

"...and that's why it's bigger than the inside than the outside. Do you follow me?" The Doctor grinned at Tony, he did that a lot. The Doctor loved to talk, and smile, and talk. Tony stood up in his armor, which John took a moment to study with a soldier's eye. No camoflague, eye-catching colors, plenty of firepower, more maneuverable but less durable than John's Spartan armor- John also hadn't noticed any shield when he had rescued Tony from the enemy ambush. _If he becomes a threat, I'd probably have to fight him hand-to-hand, although my weapons appear to be far better at penetration than the weapons on his world..._

"Johnny boy! Master Chief!" John snapped to attention, The Doctor might not hold UNSC rank but John knew between the three of them who was more fit to command, especially if even half of what he said was true. The Doctor beckoned him over to a screen and pointed at it. On it a man in a white robe was walking around the interior of the TARDIS, something was off about him- though John couldn't put his finger on why. The Doctor continued, "I know you were probably occupied with disarming Fett and grabbing Tony, but did you notice this man anywhere near the battle?"

John shook his head, "No sir."

The Doctor pointed directly at John, waving his finger back and forth in amusment. "I've told you before Chief, no 'sir'. I'm the 'Doctor' or nothing- or the pope, depends on who you ask and how I answer." _He keeps referencing events I have no way of knowing about. _Tony spoke to John for the first time since he had regained consciousness. "Master Chief is it? I'm unfamiliar with that rank, and the UNSC, what is that? Another secret agency? I've got enough acronyms chasing after me, CIA, FBI, NSA, what's your story?"

John stood in an at-ease posture, "Master Chief Petty Officer John 117 of the Spartan program. I'm a soldier of the United Nations Space Command." Requested information given, John continued to stand in at-ease. A brief silence followed before Tony turned to The Doctor.

"Alright, this guy in white- who is he and what does he want?" The Doctor made a sour face before replying.

"Alright, you're a smart man Tony, you know about entropy and how everything decays over time?" After a nod from Tony, The Doctor continued, "Well, between different realities there are barriers, entropy is acting on those too, it's reached a point where universes are starting to lapse into one another. As far as I can tell," The Doctor turned to point at the screen and the man in white, "he is entropy itself in a physical form. I won't call him a God, he isn't a God, but he's very, very powerful and," The Doctor turned to look directly at Tony as his voice turned grave, "he has apparently decided to use your world as the start of his plan- and I... don't know what his plan is, yet." Everyone looked to the screen as a knocking sound emerged from it. The man in white was staring straight at them. His voice emerged from the screen, the words themselves felt like they squirmed over you, scurring over your body like insects searching for a crack to crawl into.

** "Hello Doctor, John, Tony, it seems The Doctor has already started gathering new friends to deal with me." **The man didn't smile as he spoke and his voice was without emotion, but the conviction that he was amused was inserting itself into their minds. **"Do as you wish Time Lord, I told you before and I will tell you again, you playing this game will not change the outcome. I know you Doctor, you talk a mean fight but the thing you've always been best at was running, so go on Doctor, run." **With that last word the screen went black and the TARDIS shuddered, knocking all of them off their feet. Alarms began firing off, one after another and a noise began filling the ship, sounding for all the world like train breaks going off, but steadily growing louder. The Doctor was the first to his feet, surprising John as he was close behind.

"Ohhhhhh that's not good." The Doctor ran to the center console and started pressing buttons and pullling levers. The ship shook again, John briefly saw the inside of the TARDIS reflect on itself, left became right and right became left, before it returned to normal. The Doctor was turning pale. "Nope! Not good! That's bad, very bad!" Tony climbed to his feet and ran to the controls.  
>"Doctor, what's happening?" Tony was flexing his hands, clearly liking not being able to help no more than John himself did. The Doctor was a maniac, attempting to use both arms and even one of his legs to manipulate the controls.<p>

"He's making us run- he's creating a Logic Barrier- we have to get free before we're trapped here!" Sparks fired off the buttons as the screeching noise reached a louder volume, a regular human would've begun to bleed from the ears by now. Tony re-engaged his helmet to offset the damage to his ears. The Doctor appeared to not notice the noise as he struggled to do whatever he was doing. "We won't be able to come back at whatever time or place we want, we'll be stuck going to his place and his time, if we can even come back at all!" Another shudder shook the ship, causing John's vision to distort into only darkness besides the lights that were The Doctor and Tony Stark. The Doctor continued his shouting to be heard, "Okay- I need your help, both of you- follow my instructions exactly! Tony, turn the blue lever 90 degrees to your right, Chief, press the 2nd row of buttons from the right to the left!" Tony and John hurried to obey the commands. They worked tirelessly, for what seemed like hours, the TARDIS shuddered twice more in that time, once forcing Chief to see everything as though it were drawn by a five year old, another time allowing him to see everything as though he had X-Ray vision. He was simultaneously disturbed and interested to see that The Doctor did indeed have two hearts. Tony appeared to have some augmentation to his own body as well, a large chunk of metal was near his heart, as well as whatever battery he had in his chest. Doubtless they could see John's own body through his armor in these instances, though The Doctor was likely not paying attention as he was in effect running three separate pairs of arms on one console. Finally, the shrieking noise lowered in volume before finally falling completely silent. The ship ceased to quake and they all took a step back, giving a breath of relief. The Doctor wiped his hand across his forehead, wiping away the sweat that had accumulated there, the ship's temperature had both plummeted and skyrocketed several times. Tony and John were protected by their armor, The Doctor meanwhile was wiping ice crystals and rivers of sweat off his head simultaneously. He looked at John and Tony and grinned, though he was breathing heavily.

"Alright, we did it!" He clapped his hands and pointed at the both of them. "We beat his Logic Barrier! I have no clue how we're going to do it again but we're alive and currently outside of his influence, three cheers for us yeah? Hip hip-". Tony strode forward, slashing his arm across his chest to emphasize his words.

"Cheer later, what do you mean we're outside his influence? I have to go back! Pepper's still there!" The Doctor lowered his arms from his aborted cheer, the enthusiasm fading from his face. He didn't speak for a moment, looking down at his feet before meeting Tony's eyes.

"Tony, I promise you, we will go back- but we can't now. Even if I wanted to, I can't pass through that Logic Barrier, neither can you. Go on, tell me how you'd like to go back." Tony furrowed his brow, looking perplexed. He shook his head and blinked a couple of times, even resorting to striking himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand. The Doctor spoke, "See? You can't even devise a way back, that's how the Logic Barrier works- we can't go back because it won't let us conceive a way to go back. And even if we did, he's assembling an army- you've met Haruko and Boba Fett, they aren't from your world. We must do the same." _Finally, a plan of action_. John had been silent thourgh this exchange, but he now felt he understood the situation.

"So Doctor, what you're saying is you intend to do as the man in white suggested? Go to other worlds and build an army? You told me you were a pacifist, are you going to lead them? Are you going to fight?" The Doctor replied with a shake of his head.

"No, I can't fight, not the way you or Tony can. I can get us where we're going and I can talk and plot with the best of them, but when it comes to leading the troops it will not be me giving the orders John, it will be you." The Doctor turned to Tony, who had quitely sank to the floor as the talk progressed. "Tony," Stark looked up from the floor to stare The Doctor in his eyes, "I give you my word, we will return and we will stop him." The Doctor held out his hand to Tony, palm up, "Tony Stark, Ironman, will you help us save Creation?" Tony stayed silent for a moment before taking the proffered hand, though The Doctor stumbled a bit trying to lift him to his feet. They turned to look at John, hands still clasped in the middle. _Was there ever any doubt?_ John 117 reached forward and placed his hand on the other two hands before him. He stared at the both of them through his visor.

"Petty Officer Master Chief, reporting for duty. I'll stay and fight with you, no matter the cost." The Doctor smiled as they all drew their hands back to themselves.

"Since we're all on board, we didn't fly away at random." The Doctor touched a finger to his nose. "The Logic Barrier would've thrown us to the last place the man in white visited before heading to Tony's Earth. Let's see what he was looking for shall we?" The Doctor strode towards the doors of his TARDIS, John and Tony following behind. John mentally ran through his equipment, _combat knife, two M6H pistols with a spare magazine each, and one fully loaded battle rifle. I'm probably going to need replacement weapons before this is over._ The trio emerged from the TARDIS doors into an alley of a decrepit city, much of the area was covered in grafiti and the nearby buildings were in disrepair.

"I thought the worlds would be a bit more different. I've seen places like this in my world." Stark commented as he looked around, John heard a metallic whirring, probably Tony scanning the area for threats. John's own motion detector was showing no signs on movement, though he didn't relax his guard. The Doctor himself was walking around, waving something he called a 'sonic screwdriver' over the buildings. He checked the device as he replied to Tony.

"Most won't be incredibly different, we need champions who are capable of fighting in your world. It won't do us any good to find people that are too alien and unable to adapt to your type of combat." The Doctor lowered his screwdriver as he picked up a small doll that he had found lying against a box, "It looks like this world has its own share of problems. Hopefully there's something we can find here, some sort of clue where to go next." He respectfully placed the doll back where he had found it. John stepped closer to inspect the doll, it was a little girl in a small pink dress. A trick of the light made it look like she winked at John.

Suddenly red blips appeared on John's motion tracker. "Contact, enemies coming from both ends of the alley." John snapped this info off to Tony and The Doctor. Tony nodded in reply before heading to stand on one side of the TARDIS, which still looked like a police box. The Doctor laid a restraining hand on John's shoulder.

"Listen to me, you can't just shoot anything that comes around the corner. We need information and allies, not necessarily in that order. Let me make sure they're bad before you do the soldier thing." Groans were coming from around the corner but John lowered his battle rifle, accepting The Doctor's command. Tony wasn't voicing any dissent but John noticed his repulsors were still fired up, ready to go at a moment's notice. Several emaciated figures walked around the corner, their eyes shining red beneath their black cowls as they groaned and screamed. They also had quite large scythes, the lead one slashed at The Doctor as soon as it was in reach. The Doctor ducked beneath the blow, scanning it and checking the readings as he retreated. "Nope, they're demons, go ahead- do the soldier thing!"

John required no further warning, unloading his battle rifle into the enemy slowly advancing down the alley. While he had been christened as a "Demon" by Covenant forces, facing real demons in battle was proving less than a challenge. Firing triple round bursts into their skulls was dropping them fairly easily, the bodies dissapated into sand that faded from sight after they died. Judging by the explosions and moans coming from behind him, Tony was also holding the enemy off fairly easily on his end. A burst of sand next to John gave warning for him to duck under a scythe swing as a demon teleported next to him. His battle rifle began clicking as it ran out of ammo, forcing John to bludgeon the demon to death with it. He drew both pistols and pointed them at the demons, gunfire sounded down the alley- though John hadn't yet pulled the triggers. A man in a red coat leapt overhead, spinning with a pistol in one hand and a sword in the other. In a whirlwind of shooting and slashing he destroyed the rest of the demons entering the alley. John eyed this new arrival's pistols with a little envy, he hadn't seen the red coated man reload them once despite firing over a hundred rounds. The Doctor approached the man quickly, but raised his hands and stepped back when the red coated man aimed a pistol directly at The Doctor. John instantly moved between the two, his own pistols pointed directly at the new unidentified character. John revised his estimate of the red coated fellow's age, he looked younger, late teens, maybe early twenties; and he was smiling too. _Great, another person who smiles too much._ The new guy brushed his silver hair out of his eyes with his free hand before talking.

"Alright, who the hell are you guys and what are you doing in my city? I've been killing this new wave of demons for a week straight, then you guys show up and they stop after a few minutes? I don't buy it. I want some answers." John simply held his pistols steady on his target, it was The Doctor's job to talk, his was to shoot.

"I'm The Doctor," it appeared he was introducing himself, John wondered whether he took a perverse pleasure in not telling people his actual name or if that was just how things worked in his world. "that man in the red and gold armor is Tony Stark, also known as Ironman and the man in green who is pointing his pistols at you is John 117, also known as Master Chief. Speaking of which, Chief, please lower the guns." John obeyed the command, lowering his weapons. The Doctor continued his explanation, "In Tony's world, the personification of entropy has appeared and he is plotting something- something bad, something wrong." The Doctor took out a picture of the man in white and showed it to the new man, "Have you seen him? Or anyone else you're not familiar with? We escaped Tony's world and the backlash brought us here, he's been to your world, either he took something from your world or left something-" He was interupted by the youngster as he holstered his own pistol.

"The name's Dante, I'm a demon hunter. I didn't see your man in white but I saw another guy, he had a spider pattern on his blue and red spandex costume. That's a new one for me, so I tried to follow- but I lost him. Right after that the demons started showing up." The Doctor stared intently at Dante and started waving his screwdriver over him without a word, Dante seemed slightly taken aback. "Uh hey, Doctor, what exactly are you doing?" The screwdriver suddenly began beeping when pointed at Dante's jacket pocket. Dante appeared confused and reached into it, bringing a small device that John was not familiar with. The Doctor was holding his breath as he reached a hand out to Dante.

"Dante, that man was called Spiderman, bit of a redundant name I know but he's on our side, or at least he was. I think he's being mind-controlled by the enemy. But I think he slipped that into your pocket while the man in white was here, can I see that?" Dante handed it over without a word, apparently accepting The Doctor was going at his own pace. The Doctor openened a small clasp, letting him open the device. It appeared to be a small handheld device complete with a screen and a holographic keyboard. The Doctor gasped in surprise. "It's an information nexus!" He eagerly pointed the device at Dante, as he did so a small rotating 3d image of Dante appeared above the device, along with some script. Dante was looking annoyed.

"Alright, what is that? And you still haven't told me what's going on enough to satisfy me." The Doctor held up a hand while eagerly inspecting his new toy. He answered Dante.

"This is exactly what we needed Dante, Son of Sparda." Dante furrowed his brow as The Doctor continued. "This little device, holds information on everyone that the man in white thought he'd deal with, both his enemies and his allies. It knows everything about everyone in all of Creation!" He excitedly pointed to the text as the small holographic Dante started swinging his small sword similar to how the real Dante had moments before. "This has all of your information as far as the man in white knows of you- how old you are, the fact that you're part demon and part human, your weapons and how you fight-" The Doctor suddenly looked at Dante with an expression John could only define as 'odd'. "Where are all of your weapons?" Suddenly the ground shook beneath the four of them as a torrent of white light hit the earth several miles away. The light made the same noise they had heard earlier, a screeching, a rending, John understood now what it was even as The Doctor was trying to explain to Dante. _It's the sound of a world being consumed._

"Back to the TARDIS, everyone come on!" The Doctor was pulling at Dante's sleeve and beckoning John and Tony to follow. "I know what he did, let's go- this world won't last much longer!" They all ran into the TARDIS. Dante took a brief moment to take in the details before shaking his head and walking further in. Apparently he was hard to phase. John was the last in, closing the doors behind him. The Doctor was flipping switches, the ship's engine engaged once more, wheezing and gasping, the four of them felt the ship fade away from Dante's world. Dante wasn't looking too happy about that.

"What do you mean my world won't last much longer?" The Doctor was intent of his controls and wasn't playing attention to Dante. "Hey, Doc, explain why my world is being destroyed and why you think that's okay!" The Doctor looked up at Dante and straightened his bow tie.

"Dante, it appears the man in white took someone or something from your world. Those rifts appear to be a localized power of the man in white, it's likely how he moves his henchmen between worlds. Even most spaceships can't jump between universes," The Doctor paused for breath, checking the nexus. "but those rifts are doors, doors anyone or anything can go open. There's no telling who or what will come through that, or how long it will last." The Doctor turned to look at all three members of his 'army'. "Thanks to this nexus, I think I know where he's going next. Whatever his plan is, it requires certain artifacts from other worlds. The last entry accessed for this nexus was 'materia', whatever those are, we need to get them before he does." John walked up to Dante and placed a hand on his shoulder, Dante turned to look at him- looking much younger now than he had when he appeared and fearlessly slew demons.

"Dante, in my world I'm called Master Chief- but I had another title, one given to me by an ancient alien construct. It tried to kill me but I still remember the name, 'Reclaimer'. If it's good enough for my world, it's good enough for these new ones. We can get your world back, can't we Doctor?" John turned to the man who had promised him they could do exactly that. The Doctor looked to them both.

"Yes, I promise, if we can defeat the man in white everything will go back to the way it was." Dante nodded, regaining his confident attitude from earlier.

"Alright, guess if this guy stole something from my world it's only fair I help to get it back. Things are getting crazy, let's rock!" _Our group grows by yet another member._ John thought to himself as Dante spoke to Tony, questioning him about his armor while Tony was eagerly looking at Dante's pistols. _He's a potent warrior, he doesn't look like a team player, but I doubt most of the heroes will be, I guess we'll have to learn to work together._ The Doctor walked over to the two and explained how the TARDIS had created sleeping quarters for the group. John nodded and followed the trio to see how the accomodations were. _But I wonder... what sort of beings will be on the side of the enemy?_

On another world, beneath a smiling moon, a man in all black races along the rooftops, hunting for something. Upon hearing a noise the man looks skyward to see a young girl with a scythe leaping towards him "Evil human, your soul is mine!"


	3. Episode 3 Galaxy Train

Episode 3 "Galaxy Train"

_"If you forget your fear you become reckless." _- Soul Evans

_"We found the evil human, time to eat his soul!"_ Maka smiled as they hurtled towards the masked man, as usual, Soul was having no issues working up a hunger for the souls. Just today a new mission had gone up at the Death Meister Academy saying a suspicious figure had been seen in Death City. Maka's Soul Perception ability made it easy to find the anomaly, his soul looked different from any soul Maka had seen before. Maka swung Soul in a horizontal swipe, relying on her speed to hopefully end the fight before it could begin. The masked man ducked beneath her attack, placing his palm against her chest and pushing her away from himself and fleeing the battle. _He touched me! But he paused before pushing me away, what gives? _

Soul appeared confused as well, _"Yeah, he definitely hesitated after making contact, what's his deal?" _Maka didn't know the answer, but she gave chase to the masked man, leaping from rooftop to rooftop in her pursuit. The man surprised her, hurling a wire out to a nearby steeple and swinging away. Maka was enjoying the physical exertion the run was giving her, she could sense Soul getting into the spirit of the chase as well, _"Let's show him how cool we are. Time to fly Maka?"_

"You bet, let's go Soul!" Maka adjusted her grip on Soul's scythe form as he sprouted a pair of angelic wings to give them the power of flight. With a surge of speed they caught up to the man as he ascended to the top of a church. The man surprised them, hurling a knife in their direction, Soul dodged the attack but Maka noticed a wire attached to the knife as it encircled Soul. _Uh oh!_ The man in black began to glow, an electric discharge ran through the wire- shocking Maka and Soul. The sudden attack ruined the Soul Resonance, causing Soul's wings to vanish as he plummeted alongside Maka. Soul reverted to human form as he fell, he landed heavily and didn't move. Maka landed lightly and rushed at the enemy, she punched at the man but he evaded the blow- catching her arm and twisting it behind her; rendering her unable to act. Furious at how easily she had been captured, Maka butted her head backwards to smash the man's face. She was abruptly thrown forward, rolling into a ready stance to fight. Maka sensed Soul had recovered and was waiting for his chance to reenter the fray. The man ceased his movements as his mask fell off his face in pieces, revealing a young man with dark hair. Maka realized what was wrong with the fight. _There's no killing intent from him._ Soul appeared to come to the same conclusion, getting up calmly and standing besides Maka.

"Dude, holding back isn't cool, fight at your best or not at all." The young man merely shook his head before he replied in a language Maka and Soul didn't understand. Maka knew just enough about other languages to identify it as Japanese. Soul looked at Maka, "Maka, you read a lot, what did he say?" Maka quickly pulled a book from her secret pocket and slammed it onto Soul's head, denting it- though the book was thankfully unharmed.

"Like I know, Soul! We live in Nevada!"

At the look of confusion on Maka's face, the man spoke again in English. "I have no reason to kill you, if I did, you would be dead now." Maka resented the fact that the man in black was right, Soul and her had underestimated him and it could've cost them their lives if he had tried. The man continued to speak, "These are strange circumstances for me, a large light appeared in the city I live in. I investigated it and was pulled through to this place. Tell me where I am."

Maka frowned, she wasn't overly fond of being ordered by strangers, but her mission had been to locate the suspicious man and deal with him. Attacking him had seemed the best option earlier. Soul wasn't quite cowed by the man yet, "Tell us your name and what you are, then we'll tell you where you ended up. Maka can tell you aren't human and I smelled innocent blood on your hands, that's why we attacked you."

The man briefly paused before answering, "My name is Hei. I am a Contractor, I have special abilities normal humans do not. You're no stranger to this, you aren't normal humans yourselves. Innocent blood... yes, I suppose I have shed innocent blood. Now, answer me, where am I?"

Maka was worried about this Hei. _What is he? I don't feel like he's evil, but he admits to hurting innocent people._ Still, he had answered Soul's questions so Maka was obligated to tell him what he wanted to know. "You're in Death City, it's in the state of Nevada in the United States. Lord Death is in charge of the Death Meister Academy and the city, perhaps you could talk to him about going back home?" Hei appeared to consider her question, he was silent just long enough for Maka to get nervous before answering.

"Lord Death? This place sounds strange, I suppose I should meet him." Hei pointed at the Death Meister Academy off in the distance, the skull and candles visible even several miles away. "Would that be the Academy?" Maka nodded in response. Hei frowned as he looked at it. "Is that dinosaur normally there?"

Maka was puzzled by his question, "What dinosaur?" she turned and saw a great shape walking towards the city, it looked like a large dinosaur with giant spinal fins on its back, it dwarfed Death Meister Academy- it was taller than all of Death City! A roar echoed across the city, bursts of light appeared on the creature, probably teachers attacking the threat. In response the monster reared back and roared, the spinal fins on its back began to glow, one after another. The giant leaned forward and blasted the Academy, Maka cried out in horror as the DMA was obliterated by the attack. She felt more than saw the many souls being destroyed by the monster's breath. _This can't be happening, this can't be real!_ The creature wasn't done yet, it continued to lay waste to the city, rampaging in a straight line towards Maka, Soul, and Hei.

Maka found herself unable to move even as Soul was shaking her, "Maka we need to go!" Hei quickly picked Maka up in his arms, she barely noticed- _Dad's gone, Kid's gone, Black Star, Liz, Patty- they can't have survived that... _Soul shouted at Hei, "Something's wrong, I'm not getting through!" Hei remained calm, even in the face of imminent death. A shrill noise reached their ears, making their eyes water and grit their teeth, except Maka who remained almost comatose. Hei and Soul turned to see a column of white light strike the ground in front of them. The light was opaque, they couldn't see through it or anything inside of it. The air around it was rippling, like air over a hot road in the summer.

Hei turned to Soul, holding Maka in his arms as she weekly pointed towards the creature that was even now smashing their house to pieces, "Soul, I don't know where this will take us- but it's how I arrived at this place, so it should take us somewhere else. Do you want to go?"

What Soul wanted right now was to be the one holding Maka instead of this stranger who had recently admitted to hurting innocent people. Maka looked so frail in his arms, Hei was nearly a foot taller than either of them. "Where will we go? What will we find?" Hei only shook his head as the monster roared again, it had nearly reached the church.

"I don't know, maybe it will take us back to my world. As long as it isn't here, I don't care at this moment where it goes." Soul happened to agree on that point, Maka was in shock and Soul was severely shaken himself, so he was going to let Hei lead for now. They leaped into the light as the monster destroyed the church and everything around it with a sweep of its tail.

_Time to go, Fenrir. _Cloud Strife rode his motorcycle towards another torrent of light reaching the ground outside Midgar. It was the fifth such attack recently, each time strange creatures had emerged, rampaging and attacking anyone they encountered. World Regenesis Organization troops had been deployed all around Edge to keep citizens safe. While not official members, Cloud and his friends had decided to fight alongside the WRO against the foreign monsters. Even Vincent had come out of his reclusive habits to help.

Racing towards the enemy, Cloud drew the first parts of his Fusion Blade from his motorcycle as the shrieking of the portal grew until it peaked, signaling the coming enemies. Small goblinoid creatures were emerging from the light alongside taller knights in dark full plate armor. Cloud noticed small skulls on the goblin belt buckles as the nearby WRO troops opened fire on them. The smaller creatures were little threat, it was the large armored knights that gave the WRO trouble. Cloud slashed at one, knocking it backwards before leaping off his bike to strike another down; a third dark figure slashed at him, Cloud parried the blow and twisted around with the Hollow Blade sword section to stab it through the chest. The battle went on for some time before Cloud felt the familiar build-up of spiritual energy, he channeled it down his sword as fired a beam of energy along the ground directly at the nearby enemies, blasting them aside. The nearby WRO troops cheered as the portal the new monsters had come from began to grow smaller, eventually vanishing. Without additional troops to back them up the remaining foes were dispatched with no significant casualties to WRO forces. Cloud mounted his bike again, nodding at the nearby unit leader before gunning the engine to head back to Edge.

_ I hope Reeve or Rufus is making headway on figuring this out. There's more of them each time. At least we haven't had to start using our materia yet._ Cloud took out his phone to contact Yuffie and tell her the breach had been cleared. She had volunteered to be the communications specialist for the team, probably so she could keep an eye on the materia that was being kept at the headquarters until it was needed. "Yuffie?"

"Heyyyyy Cloud! So how'd the battle go?" As always her enthusiasm leaked through the phone hard enough to hurt.

"It went fine, we suffered no injuries and the portal closed. The number of enemies keeps increasing, has anyone figured out what's causing this yet?"

"Ummm, Reeve said it had something to do with other dimensions but I wasn't listening to him. You'll have to ask Tifa, she's on her way out to deliver some food to us, I can't wait to taste her cooking!" _You might regret that once you actually 'eat' her cooking._ "Hey, so since you aren't using your materia, would you be upset if I were to take them with me when I-"

BOOM, a loud blast sounded through the phone. Cloud also saw a plume of smoke and dust rise in the distance where the temporary HQ had been placed. "Yuffie? Yuffie!" Cloud hurriedly accelerated Fenrir towards the disturbance. _A sneak attack? The enemies so far have been pretty stupid, have they advanced in tactics?_ Rounding a hill, Cloud saw the camp- or what was left of it. Anything that hadn't been blown apart was still on fire. _The enemy hasn't had anything like this before!_ "Yuffie!" Cloud called out as he rode through, heedless of any attention he might bring. WRO bodies were scattered around, some were still moving, others weren't. Cloud heard a noise, it took him a moment to recognize it.

"Cloud! Over here!" It was Tifa. Cloud dismounted his bike and ran towards Tifa's voice. He found her kneeling over Yuffie, who was sprawled out on the ground. Tifa had a materia in her hand, using its power to heal Yuffie. Before Cloud's eyes Yuffie's injuries were fading, bruises were turning lighter, cuts were closing, and she was breathing again. She hadn't died, no magic could bring back the dead, but she had come close. Cloud knelt by his fallen ally to speak with Tifa.

"Did you see what happened?"

Tifa shook her head in response. "No, I saw the blast and thought Yuffie was just being Yuffie again. When I got here whatever did this was gone." Cloud stood up to look for enemies but Tifa grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Cloud," Tifa's tone stopped Cloud cold, it was laced with concern, "the only materia here are the ones I brought with me."

Cloud turned to look at her. "They took the materia Yuffie was guarding? How many did Yuffie have?"

"All of them."_ What?!_

"When you say all of them..." Cloud feared the worst, Tifa confirmed his suspicions with her next sentence.

"They took everything besides what we were carrying." Cloud was horrified, the materia that they were working so hard to collect for years had been stolen, again! _Only what we were carrying?_

"Tifa, I don't have any materia with me. Reeve and Barret don't really like using them and Nanaki hasn't got here yet. Cid just flies the Shera around to transport troops and Vincent has a few magic ones but that's it- what do you have?"

Tifa looked at Yuffie, who still hadn't woken up. "All I have are the healing ones."

Cloud's blood ran cold. "So they've really taken them all." _The last time that happened, Bahamut SIN blew up half of Edge, this is bad._ "We need to find whoever stole them." Tifa nodded in agreement, but turned to look at the nearby fallen WRO members. Cloud read her expression easily enough. "Tifa?" She turned to look at him, he could see the pain of losing friends in her eyes, just like when Sector 7 had been destroyed. "Stay here, use your healing materia to save as many as you can. Vincent should be able to handle any enemy attacks that spring up. Call Reeve and tell him what happened. I'm going to go find whatever did this."

"Hey, I'm awake, heal me some more Tifa." Yuffie had apparently recovered enough to speak. She tried to sit up but returned to lying down, holding her sides. "Owowowowow, okay, okay, I'm not moving. Hey Cloud," Yuffie opened her eyes and weakly raised an arm to point to the East. "He went that way."

Tifa turned to Cloud as he looked to the East, "Go get him, hero." Cloud nodded and mounted Fenrir, racing off to the East. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he was hoping he'd know it when he saw it. _It's not like anyone has an excuse to be out this way._

Cloud barely had a second of warning when the attack came. It was a small bomb that rolled beneath his bike, Cloud reacted with more energy than he normally would in the face of the unknown- leaping off the motorcycle as the bomb detonated, hurling the vehicle forward to roll and flip as it lost its speed. Cloud turned in the direction he saw the bomb come from and beheld a youth slightly younger than himself, dressed in a green tunic with pointed ears. Whoever he was, he drew a longbow and fired at Cloud, signaling ill intent.

Cloud deflected the arrow and charged his opponent, the green man drew his sword and prepared his shield- ready to receive Cloud's attack. The meeting of Cloud's sword and his enemy's shield released a shockwave in all directions along with a massive thunderclap of sound. Cloud immediately struck again, and again, his opponent was just barely keeping up with his blows. Cloud pressed the assault, pushing the youth back until Cloud had him backed against a nearby rock formation. _This guy managed to get the drop on Yuffie and the WRO?_ Cloud relented as the young man in green fell to his knees, clearly spent and without the ability to fight anymore. Cloud stood at the ready for any tricks, and asked him, "Are you the one who stole the materia?" The green boy simply glared at him from where he kneeled. Cloud was distracted by a new sound he had not heard before, a sort of wheezing, groaning noise. He turned to see a blue box appear behind him, slowly fading into existence in time with the weird noise it was producing. The doors opened and a man in a patched coat with a bow-tie stepped out and waved at him with one hand while the other had a small device in it.

"Hello Cloud Strife, greetings from another world. Quick question, do you still have your materia?" Cloud looked back and was startled to see the man in green had vanished. He turned to look at the new arrivals. _I think my life is a bout to get complicated again._

Meanwhile, in the upper atmosphere, the Slave 1 waited. Boba Fett stood at his controls, staring at the enemies he had been given. His mission had been simple, steal the little jewels for his employer. He'd almost left the Hylian behind, but he had proven useful in delaying the spiky-haired swordsman from catching up to Boba as he started his ship. _They're right there, they're just talking, I could end all of our problems with one salvo..._ High above an alien world, Boba Fett made his decision. He sent the Slave 1 into a nosedive towards The Doctor's forces, readying the twin blaster cannons to wipe them out of this universe- and the next one.


	4. Episode 4 Those Who Fight

_Episode 4 "Those Who Fight"_

_"...that's how life is, sometimes you're the cat, sometimes the mouse."_ - Haruko

Boba Fett had decided to take matters into his own hands, he aimed the Slave 1's blaster cannons at the enemy forces grouped so conveniently together outside of The Doctor's blue box. _Why wasn't this the plan from the start?_ Breaking through the cloud cover, Boba took aim at The Doctor's forces and prepared to trigger the guns, intending to send several kilotons of blaster cannon-fire straight at them and ending the threat before it could be a problem. 

Dante had never really been big on working with others. So far this little trip hadn't been remotely worth his involvement from where he was standing. Hell, there wasn't a babe in sight- wasn't the hero supposed to always get a girl or two? The Doctor was busy telling the broody fellow in the black the same thing he told Dante earlier. "Entropy as a person", "walls between worlds breaking down" "we need your help" and so on. _He talks more than I do, I hate that._ Looking into the sky at a weird light in the distance shaped a bit like a keyhole, Dante felt like he would've done better just staying in his world and killing whatever came out of that dimensional rift. Where was the action? The enemies? The fun? Dante suddenly realized his mistake when a ship broke through the clouds and raced at the party with high speed.

Dante signaled to get the new guy's attention, "Hey, spikey-hair, Cloud- is that thing yours?" Cloud turned to look at the incoming ship.

"I don't recognize it, it's not ours!" The ship began firing lasers in their direction, just glancing blows were leaving huge craters in hills and shattering rock formations. _Even I can't take that on!_ The ship flew over the last obstacle and unleashed its full salvo at them, a swarm of lasers and missiles raced in their direction. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, there was no way to block the death coming towards them.

Except something did, a streak of light flew between the group and the other ship, Dante caught a glipse of a small red blur firing a multitude of cannons and lasers of its own. Both of them were eclipsed in explosions before Dante caught sight of them again. Each ship ascended, trailing smoke and energy streamers though neither looked like it had taken significant damage. Dante got a good look at them at last, the ship that had attacked them was flying at an odd angle, with the majority of the craft being parallel to the ground. It appeared to have the superior weapons as it was firing off salvo after salvo at the smaller ship. The smaller ship was colored bright red and was shaped crudely in comparison to the other ship, almost like it was made of blocks. It seemed to be focusing more on evading the enemy attacks than fighting back.

"Dante!" The Doctor was yelling his name. "Come on, we need to get into the TARDIS!" Dante turned to see the entire group running back to the ship, including Cloud. _Boy, he was persuaded pretty easily for a guy whose world was under attack by aliens. What the hell does he need a sword that large for anyways? _This train of thought was interrupted as a great streak of light manifested in the sky. Dante recognized that light even before he heard the shrieking, he sprinted into the TARDIS. Moments later the ship faded from the world and sped off in pursuit. 

Boba Fett guided his ship into the dimensional rift and released the controls. The Slave 1 wasn't controlled by him when flying between worlds, a fact he loathed to accept. A sudden shudder wracked his vessel. _Did that stupid little toy ship manage to damage the Slave 1?_ Abruptly all power cut out. Boba didn't panic, but he did wonder how his ship had stopped moving so suddenly without his notice. _Wait a second, there's gravity and light, I'm docked._ He accessed the entry hatch and emerged into the hanger of an imperial ship. _Well this brings back memories?_ He noticed Haruko standing at the hangar doors and chatting with some stormtroopers. Boba glared in her direction, he still hadn't forgotten her laughing at him after Stark had piledrived him 10 feet into the asphalt. _Bitch._ The Hylian had already departed Boba's ship and was walking towards her quickly, no doubt knowing Fett had contemplated leaving him behind. Boba took a moment to look around, he wanted to know what ship he was on. _Executor-class? Where'd he pick one of these up from?_

**"Boba Fett," **Boba did not scare easily, even in the Sarlacc pit he had been accepting of what was to come, but just by the sound of that voice Boba became afraid, **"bounty hunter, turn around and face me." **Boba did as commanded, well aware of the consequences. He turned to see a projection of his employer standing before him. It did not escape his notice that every single soul in the immediate vicinity had gone completely silent to watch the spectacle. Boba didn't bow, he knew better, the man he served did not want anything like respect- he simply wanted loyal servants to do as they were told. **"Your mission was simple, collect the materia and bring them to me." **A shimmering portal of light appeared next to the Slave 1, a nearby officer hopped out of the ship carrying the chest Boba had stolen from the ninja-girl. **"Did I tell you to attack them?"**

Boba responded, he didn't bother to keep his distaste from his tone, hiding it would not be beneficial. "I had a chance to get rid of all your problems in one go- should I not have taken it and just slunk away with my tail between my legs?" _I have to be careful, he's not a stable person by any stretch of the word judging from what he did to the Justice League._ A silence fell over the room as the mysterious man in white simply stared at Boba. _Is he waiting for more? What does he want?_ "Is that what you wanted from me?"

The man didn't move, but Boba was struck across the chest, hurling him backwards across the deck. Despite flying more than 100 feet back, Boba's boss was still directly in front of him after he stopped rolling. **"I expect you to be independant, indeed, it's a reason I saved you from your destiny."** _Not too sure I should thank you for that._ Boba climbed to his feet slowly, that blow hadn't been entirely physical, his chest ached in a way that no attack had ever hurt before. **"I do however, expect my interests to come first, your mission was to bring me what I asked for. Your initiative in attacking the enemy jeapordized that goal. It was not wrong, merely misguided. Thus I have decided to bring an extra hand to keep you in line. I believe you know him, this ship is under his command."** _No way, it can't be._ Boba felt a familiar chill descend over him as he sensed a presence behind him. He turned slowly, knowing what he would see. **"He calls himself Darth Vader."**

The Sith Lord Boba knew well stood in front of him, looking every bit as forboding as he had the last time Fett laid eyes on him. His hissing breath hadn't changed. "Greetings bounty hunter, it appears you're in need of some guidance." Vader walked forward to stand next to Boba so he could speak directly to the man in white. "I will ensure he stays true to task. Has Mundus adjusted to his new body?"

The man in white lifted his hand, the shaft of lightnext to the Slave 1 expanded and began emitting the shrieking sound indicating something was being transported. **"He has, his hatred for Dante is indeed remarkable. Also, Spiderman will not be rejoining you, he's helped his former friend enough- he will not be leaving this world again. I look forward to seeing the results of this mission." **The man's visage faded away before Fett's eyes. The shrieking began to peak behind them as Vader turned to offer Fett an information nexus. A young girl appeared on it, flipping a coin.

"Our next mission is recruitment. We've lost enough time having to be delayed like this. The girl joins us or dies."

"Now the energy magazine will need to recharge every now and then, but for the most part your bullets will never run out now." Tony had decided Master Chief's weapons needed some improvements. _Still using regular bullets, some future he comes from. _He'd appropriated some things from The Doctor's closet and after some tinkering he'd fixed Chief's weapons to fire energy rounds. "I don't have the proper tools or equipment or else you'd never need to reload or stop shooting. As it is, essentially you have a full magazine that takes about a minute to recharge once emptied, longer if you blow them all in extremely rapid succession." Tony looked at MC and presented him his refurbished battle rifle and pistols.

MC took them and nodded. "Thank you Tony, ammunition was a concern, I've had to improvise weaponry a lot in the past- it will be... refreshing to have a consistant weapon." While Chief adjusted his new weapons Tony took a long look around the TARDIS central hub. _Two men in armored suits, two swordsman with swords so large they're probably compensating for something, and the crazy Doctor at the helm._ Tony looked at Chief and shook his head.

"Boy, you've got your work cut out for you huh? Having to form battle plans for all these people with unusual powers and equipment?"

Chief just shrugged, "If that's what it takes to save Creation, fine. Cloud and Dante are just fast and strong- and you're not that much different from a Spartan. The group we have isn't that weird so far." Suddenly a new sound emerged in the TARDIS that caught everyone off guard. _Knock knock._

Tony looked at The Doctor. "Doctor, we're in the middle of traveling between dimensions aren't we?" _That's some really polite knocking._

The Doctor frowned as he hit a few more keys and looked at the door. _Knock knock_. "Yeaaah."

"So, how can someone be knocking at the door?" Tony was new to this dimension jumping business, the closest he'd come was riding that nuke into an alien army. _What strange force is on the other side of that door?_ Cloud and Dante both drew their swords and took up positions near the door, Chief pointed his new gun in that direction, motioning for Tony to open it. Tony walked towards the portal, waiting for another knock. The moment he heard the first one he jerked the door open before boosting up to the roof ready to engage the enemy. A teenage boy walked into the TARDIS, he was wearing baggy black clothing and he had spiky hair similar to Cloud's, he was also holding a giant key for some reason.

Before Tony or anyone else could react, Dante leapt at the new arrival- slashing his blade straight at the kid. Astonishingly, Dante's sword just struck the side of the ship, with the teen standing atop it looking at him. "Hey, I saw Cloud with you guys, are you his friends?"

Cloud appeared confused, "Do I know you?" The boy looked hurt.

"Cloud, it's me, Sora! Don't you remember me?" Cloud shook his head in reply. "Come on, I've been looking for you since you fought Sephiroth! You don't remember the big battle? Everyone was fighting, Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, even Aerith was fighting-" _Clang._

Cloud had dropped his large sword, onto the deck, a stunned look on his face. "Aerith was fighting?" Sora looked slightly relieved.

"Yeah, Aerith was there."

Cloud picked up his sword and sheathed it before walking away to the other end of the TARDIS. "I don't know you kid, whatever Cloud you knew wasn't me- Aerith doesn't live in my world, she died in my arms." Tony was surprised by this news, it had never really hit him until now that these weren't just some sort of temporary allies that had just appeared- they were living, breathing people with histories all their own. _Cloud sounds like he really cared about her. And this kid is from a world where she's still alive?_

Sora looked heartbroken, "But, she's still there in the Radiant Garden, after I defeated Xemnas I took the Gummi Ship to go find you after you disappeared..."

Dante had remained silent until now, but he poked the kid in the back with a finger. "So you're the pilot of that little red ship? Sorry for swinging at you earlier then, thanks for stopping the other ship, that thing was nasty."

Sora was still looking at Cloud as he exited the central hub of the TARDIS. "He... really doesn't know me. Everyone forgot me before- but now he's never even met me?" Tony wasn't big on comfort, but Sora looked devastated at this news. Tony decided to take the initiative and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Sora was it?" After he nodded, Tony continued, "Listen to me, the barriers between realities are breaking- the Cloud you see here is probably a different Cloud than the one you knew. Your Cloud is probably somewhere in your universe, you've jumped to another dimension somehow." Sora shook his head slowly.

"I know how I did it, it's the power of my ship. I just didn't think I'd find a different Cloud." Sora looked at all of them, "So who're all you then? This Cloud's friends?"

Tony looked to The Doctor, "This falls under your job description doesn't it?" The Doctor sighed in response.

"I should make a video, it'd be easier than having to explain this every time. Oh well, we've got a bit of a trip so come here Sora- let's talk about entropy and the end of all the worlds and life as we know it."

Sora groaned at that news, "Again?"

Some time later, the TARDIS finally arrived at its destination. The Doctor sounded upset once the wheezing stopped. "We beat them here? How? How?! They were in front of us! The stupid Logic Barrier stopped time travel, everyone's going at the same speed all across Creation- so how come they aren't here yet? Did they stop for crackers or something?"

Tony decided to tune out this tirade. The Doctor was obviously venting some of his stress, flying between dimensions while entropy was destroying them wasn't the easiest work. He noticed Master Chief approaching him.

"Tony, can your suit maintain contact with mine?"

"Chief, I could call Cloud's cell phone in this suit from the other side of the planet," _At least, on __my__ planet anyways._ "I can maintain contact with you."

Chief nodded, "Good, we're going to split into two parties and see what's going on. The Doctor seems to think we got ahead of them somehow and he's not sure what world we're in yet. You, Dante, and Cloud are going to be in one group. The Doctor, Sora, and myself will be in another, he's not sure Sora and Cloud should be near one another."

"They're going to need to work together at some point."  
>"I told him that and he agreed, but he wanted to make sure they wouldn't cause a paradox first. 'That's the last bloody thing we need to happen now' were his exact words."<p>

Tony happened to agree, saving Creation would be hard enough. He saw Dante and Cloud standing off to the side, neither looked all that confident about walking through the new world. Tony walked up and put his arm over their shoulders. "Hey guys, what's the matter? We're all fearsome heroes, what are you afraid of?"

Without uttering a word, Dante and Cloud simultaneously pointed at the sign regarding the direction The Doctor had told them to go. Tony leaned forward to read it, the characters were not familiar to him. _Dante and Cloud could read it?_ Tony ran a quick recognition program and discovered the message, and why Cloud and Dante were hesitating. _Aw hell._

_District 7, Academy City, welcome girls!_

True to the sign's message, beyond it hundreds of school girls were walking about. Many were pointing at the trio, some were laughing, others looked a bit scared. Tony was stunned, "The next destination of a force that wants to end the entirety of the cosmos- is a giant school for little girls?" _To be fair, it's a really awesome school by the looks of it._ The technology level here was higher than the standards from his world. Small cylindrical robots were buzzing around collecting trash. Tony's suit was picking up signals left and right, several of which appeared to be government and police-based information networks. He also could see cameras everywhere. Tony keyed his helmet to speak with Master Chief.

"Hey Chief," _Chief, Doctor, Cloud, at least I have an actual name,_ "is The Doctor sure he doesn't want to contact the government or the authorities? This world seems pretty advanced, maybe they can help."

The Chief's response was delayed, presumably while he parroted the question to The Doctor. He responded shortly while Tony watched several girls venture close to Dante and Cloud, asking if they could take a picture with them. "He says that's a fair idea, except we have no proof to offer them."

"No proof?" Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, "We're people from another world- some of us are decidely not human- and we came here in a TIME MACHINE! Explain to me how we don't have proof!" He turned to keep an eye on his party members. _Oh god, Dante and Cloud are getting swarmed by girls wanting pictures, these aren't weird alien girls that'll grow teeth and eat us are they?_

"Tony? The Doctor said-" abruptly the connection cut off. Tony tried keying it back up but was met only with static. _That can't be good._ Suddenly the bright sun that had been shining overhead was blocked by something. Tony looked up to see a massive wedge of a ship blocking the sun. Smaller vehicles were leaving it in droves, flying over the city and firing lasers with seemingly no intent beyond total destruction of the city. Larger versions were also present, dropping bombs that were leveling buildings.

_Time to go!_ Tony activated his repulsors and launched himself skywards. Initially he targetted the bombers, firing blast after blast into one until it exploded. His efforts bore fruit as a decent amount of the fighters broke off from destroying the city and began chasing him. _Well, the plan worked, now what?_ The battle in the sky turned into sheer chaos after a short while, Tony was going all-out to avoid being hit. For every laser he dodged another was coming and for every ship he hit another three took its place. He arced between a few standing buildings to gain some breathing room, several fighters attempted to replicate the feat but one clipped the building, causing it to spin out of control and strike the others. As he flew he noticed small details here and there about the raging battle they'd walked into.

Additional ships were landing in the streets and men in white armor jumping out to fight on the ground. Local forces appeared to be on-site to engage them but looked hopelessly outnumbered, Tony caught bits and pieces of the transmissions but couldn't follow the conversations. _I miss Jarvis so much right now. At least they aren't shooting at us._ Cloud and Dante were assaulting one landing ship by themselves, Tony could barely keep up with the swordsmen- each was darting and weaving amongst the enemy, cutting them down and deflecting blaster-fire. Tony was surprised to see a large 4-legged mech walking down the street, firing lasers in a one-two firing pattern. _That's an absurd design- what's the point of that?! _As a weapon-specialist himself, he was affronted at the machine. He quickly landed on the thing and proceeded to activate his wrist lasers, cutting the 'head' of the machine off in a few seconds of focused power. In the distance Tony saw another mech walking towards a large building before a beam of light suddenly erupted from the roof, cleanly piercing straight through the machine. _Was that a railgun? _Alarms triggered in his helmet, going off just quickly enough for Tony to brace himself before he was struck in the back by something and hurled straight into and through the ship Could and Dante were attacking about 20 meters down the road. Cloud ran to Tony's side amidst the wreckage as Dante continued to fight the white armored soldiers.

"Tony, are you okay?" Cloud began pushing pieces and parts off the fallen Iron Man. Tony sat up, answering in a voice that was far from amused.

"Did anyone see what hit me?"

"I did!" Dante dispatched his last enemy with a kick, knocking the soldier straight past Tony and Cloud. Dante turned to point at the street Tony had just been hurled down, "The bastard's right there!"

An armored form floated several stories above the ground. It had 3 glowing red eyes on its metal face. Giant armored wings sprang from the back of the creature as well. "Allies of Dante, begone! My quarrel is with the half-blood spawn of Sparda and nobody else."

Tony bolted upright in outrage, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SUIT?!" Whoever or whatever that was, it had taken one of his suits and altered it to its current form. _If there's one thing I __hate__ it's people stealing my things._ He would've charged the enemy right then and there if it wasn't for Dante waving him back.

"Easy there Tony, this guy had some beef with my dad back in the day. I guess beating the crap out of him and sealing him in another dimension wasn't enough of a clue that nobody wants him around." Dante walked forward with his arms outstretched. "So you want to have another go at me Mundus? Give me your best shot!" The three-eyed angel obliged, firing spears of crimson energy from his hands at Dante. The demon-hunter quickly dodged them, pulling out his twin pistols to fire at his adversary. The bullets hit the target but Mundus wasn't even flinching from them, instead an eye symbol on his chest opened and fired a bolt of lightning. Dante was caught mid-dodge by the lightning and blasted deep into the road by the attack. 

_The Spawn of Sparda is as weak as he was before, this time he will not escape me._ Mundus was enjoying his freedom. The man in white had made him a simple offer, work with him and be freed from his imprisonment. _I will have dominion over the entire world, it is just as I would wish for it to be._ True, his rule had required help from another, but he could look past that for a few thousands years. The man had even given Mundus a new body, this new form was imbued with Mundus' essence, allowing it the same power and strength he had in his true form- along with some new functions. Mundus utilized one of those new abilities now, with a flap of his wings a dozen missiles were released from hidden compartments, each homing in on the ground where the half-breed had been flung. _Die Dante, die and let the last of Sparda's blood be removed forever._ The missiles hit their mark, each exploding with enough force to cause nearby vehicles to be tossed aside like leaves. Mundus began to laugh, "The poor whelp, not a man, not a demon, not anything; you died as you lived, nothing!"

Suddenly, the half-breed leapt from the hole Mundus has blasted him into. His body was still repairing itself from the damage done to him, his clothes still had flames crawling on them- but Mundus was distracted by the hate in his eyes. _Those eyes of Sparda! _Dante extended his sword straight ahead of him as he leaped, Mundus raised his arm to deflect the strike, knocking Dante up in to the air. Dante pivoted his body as he descended, bringing his blade down with both hands onto Mundus' upraised arm. The impact left a long scratch on Mundus' new body and pushed him downwards until he was mere feet above the earth. A memory flashed through his head, something his liberator had told him.

**"Your new body is powerful, but not invincible; if it is destroyed your essence will be sent back to the Demon World that no longer exists. You'll either die or be forever lost in entropy. Take care of it or you will suffer for your negligence."** _No, I have suffered enough at your hands! _With one wingbeat Mundus surged back skywards, he reached forward with his other arm to grab Dante. His armored hand easily closed around Dante's skull, squeezing with all of his force while he channeled his energy into the hand to burn Dante directly. Although his new body did not possess the ability to do so- Mundus smiled. _Die you miserable worm- DIE!_

_AAAAAAAH! _Dante could barely concentrate through the pain. Normally he could take being hit without much effort, but having his head crushed and burned at the same time was more than he could take. It took all of his concentration to reach for Ebony and to aim it at Mundus' head, Dante pulled the trigger, sending a shot of his own demonic energy straight into Mundus' center eye. Mundus released his grip on Dante, howling and reaching for his face. Dante plummeted to the ground, unable to land properly in his current condition. To his credit, he remained conscious after the fall, though he could hardly manage to see through the pain. _Guess this is it then, sorry guys..._

"Maggot! Filth! An insect of a being! Why will you not just die!" Mundus apparently wasn't happy Dante wasn't kicking the bucket. _Can't say I'm sorry about that._ Dante managed to stand, though barely.

"I'm not dying to some has-been like you. New cover on the outside, same worthless crap on the inside." He didn't know where Tony and Cloud had gone while he was getting his ass handed to him. _I did tell them I had this, guess I can't be that mad._ "You're gonna need something better than a glorified face-lift to deal with me Mundus!" Mundus took this banter about how Dante figured he would, with lots of screaming. His screams abruptly stopped as a repulsor blast nailed him square in the face.

"Dante!" _Huh, they came back for me? That's nice of them..._ Dante fell backwards, bravado gone, completely devoid of energy. Mundus saw this moment and spread his wings and arms out, creating a magic circle of energy in front of himself before unleashing the torrent of power straight at Dante. Time seemed to slow down, even though The Doctor said time could no longer be manipulated, a dark blur landed in front of Dante- it was Sora. _Move you dumb kid! That attack will kill us both!_

Faster than Dante would've believed he was capable of, Sora raised his keyblade towards the incoming death, "Defend!" A shield of energy formed over Sora and Dante. Mundus' attack hit it and was completely absorbed before a bright lance of light fired backwards out of the dome, striking Mundus and hurling him higher into the air. Another blur appeared behind Mundus- this one literally glowing with power. Cloud channeled his energy straight into his sword as he swung at the enemy directly below him. Mundus was hammered straight back down to the Earth, leaving a 20 foot wide crater where he landed in the street. A yellow scooter zoomed down the street, carrying a biker chick Dante had been told was called Haruko and the guy in green Cloud had mentioned, straight at the group. The Doctor ran up to Dante alongside Master Chief, who quickly sprinted towards the battle as the white armored soldiers began appearing as well. _The party is finally getting started and I can barely move, great._ The Doctor stopped next to Dante and was looking him over. Dante reached out a hand to grab The Doctor's arm.

"Doctor? You said there was another guy called Boba Fett- he's not here is he?" The Doctor quickly nodded in understanding and called out to the keyblade warrior.

"Sora!" Sora turned and ran back to them. "Listen to me, you see this girl?" The Doctor held out the information nexus to Sora. On it a girl in a school uniform was flipping a coin. "They're here for her, they want her on their side. Her name is Misaka Mikoto, also known as 'The Railgun'. Find her, save her." Sora nodded, he ran off towards the rest of the city. The Doctor turned to look at Dante, "I hope he's not too late, I don't think these guys will take 'no' for an answer." Mundus erupted from his temporary refuge in the street while Dante gingerly climbed to his feet. Both sides surged towards one another to continue the fight.

Misaka Mikoto was getting tired. She'd finally found the perfect Gekota watch and was about to buy it when aliens started attacking Academy City. She had gone to the roof of the mall and begun firing her railgun at any large target she could find, but it just wasn't enough. Even as she knocked another mech out of the fight- most of the city was burning or being blown up. Tears fell from her face freely, falling a brief distance before the heat from the flames evaporated them. _I was the ace, I was the one who's supposed to protect everyone- and I failed._ So many were dead or dying, how could this happen? She heard a cold voice speak from behind her.

"A bit heavy-handed Vader, was this called for?"

"If all the worlds are doomed to be destroyed, I've only hastened the inevitable. Girl, turn around and face me."

Misaka turned to see two armored men. One was in a suit of all black and his breathing was labored, the other was more lightly armored and had a jetpack and a few guns; she noticed no weapons for the dark man. She was seething with anger at the two who had ordered the destruction of her city without a care. "You've killed thousands just because you could?!" Arcs of lightning were shooting from her forehead due to her unrestrained anger. "You're going to pay for what you did!"

The dark man's voice was distorted, but Misaka noticed he sounded amused, "Do you hate me young one? Are you sad that your world has been destroyed?"

"SHUT UP!" Misaka's anger was given form, firing bolts of lightning at Vader. The Sith Lord raised his hands and blocked her attacks. She didn't care, she threw more electricity, and then some more. Vader simply deflected each bolt with his hands. He extended a hand towards her, as though he were asking her to stop. Instead, Misaka felt a push shove her off the building, she managed to catch a hold of the edge of the roof. Below her, flames raged over destroyed vehicles from both Academy City and some enemy ships. Vader walked forwards until he stood directly above her, he held out his hand as though to help her up.

"We can use your hatred girl, you can make your own world however you want if you side with us. You can change anything, anyone- your fantasy can be made reality. Take my hand and join us- or die. The choice is yours."


End file.
